Countries and their Capitals
by Kasumi.Chinatsu.The.PeaceKeepr
Summary: All of the country's have a capital that are the exact opposite of them and they are basically their counter-part, which as goes the capitals are married to their country. Rated teen for Sexaul themes (T-M) Possible lemons. Do enjoy
1. Chapter 1

(Hello my friends. This my first Germany one shot. Please ask me for requests I need something to do. And Also. Spain or Sweden? I can't decide)

"Hallo mein Süsser, wie ist mein schönes Berlin? Ihre Genialität ist zurückgekehrt!" Gilbert looked as his and Ludwig's Capital. She rolled her eyes in reponse. "Kommen Sie jetzt! Haben Sie ein Bier mindestens. Oder ist wenig Gabriel zu steif?" Gilbert

pulled a chair up to her desk.

("Hi sweetie, how is my beautiful Berlin? Your awesomeness has returned! "Gilbert looked as his and Louis's capital. She rolled her eyes in response. "Come now! Have a beer at least. Gabriel is little or too stiff? ")

"Leave me alone Gilbert. I am trying to finish this paper work so I can go on my date." Gabriel adjusted her thick glasses.

"Kesesese..why don't you get some new glasses? These keep falling off." He said as he grabbed them off her face. "Give back." She took them back and put them on her face.

"Bruder. I wasn't expecting you to visit." Germany caught Gabriel's attention.

"Leider Deutschland. Ich wollte nicht ablenken lassen. " She bowed and began to work hard.

(Unfortunately, Germany. I did not want to be distracted.)

" How can you not expect my awesomeness? But you shouldn't work Berlin so hard. She'll get wrinkles and her Awesomeness will go to waste. " The Prussian man said as he downed his beer, looking at the woman with dark brown eyes and long reddish brown hair.

Germany rubbed his temples and then looked at his capital. "Gabriel. Go ahead and take a break. Make sure Italy's not making hell in my kitchen." He said as she arose, her knee skirt swishing.

" Ja sir." She headed for the kitchen.

"Ich wusste, dass du scharf auf Berlin! Sind Sie ihr Date für heute Abend? Welche freche Sachen hast du geplant West?" The Prussian laughed at his little brother, Germany blushed and rolled his sky blue annoyed eyes.

("I knew you were keen on Berlin! Are you her date for tonight? What naughty things have you planned West?")

"Das ist nicht Ihr Anliegen Gilbert. Gabriel und ich sind gerade Essengehen. Möglicherweise für Getränke danach. Was noch wichtiger, warum sind Sie? Hier Oktoberfest ist nicht für einen weiteren Monat ist!" The German hisses angrily.

("That is not your concern Gilbert. Gabriel and I are just going out for dinner. Maybe for drinks afterwards. What more importantly, why are you? Here Oktoberfest is not for another month!")

Prussia simply looked at his glass distantly. "Maybe I wanted to take berlin there. But it seems I am to late." He his red eyes met his brothers. "Unless your more than willing to share Gabriel. That French bastard messing around with his capital." Gilbert smirked. Germany sighed.

"I'd rather not. Your room is where it usaly is." Germany turned away from his brother and headed for his room.

"Why is he here? His constant stupidness annoy me and I can't finish my work." Gabriel started him and he pulled out his ruger.

"Gott verdammt lieben. Erschrecken Sie mich nicht so! Was passiert wenn ich abgedrückt?" Ludwig cupped her chin and looked into those eyes.

(God damnit love. Don't scare me like that! what happens if i pulled the trigger?)

"Because I'm not Jewish." She smiled. "Just some Unlucky Gentics." She looked into his gentle blue eyes.

He chuckled simply and bended down and touched her sweet pale rose lips, while his arm locked around her waist. She kissed him back, her fingers dancing in his slicked back hair, no doubt messing it up and making it uneat, she pulled back and smilled at him.

"Your testing my Patience woman." He grabbed her hands and looked at hers with Authority. She squealed and her glasses fell off as she tried to get out of his grip. Which failed and he saw her gorgeous intelligent eyes lingering over his hair. "Look at me." He ordered.

"I think….We should stay inside tonight." Ludwig whispered husky into her neck as he kissed it lightly, His hands running up and down her body.

"Be careful. I'm still…" She blushed.

" I wasn't referring to that. No Offense to you." He cupped her pretty face again. "Not while He's here."

"Agreed. Movie?" She asked.

"Ja. You can pick." He smirked and let her go.

"Valkyrie! " She laughed and leapt n to his bed

"Not that one!" He groaned. "You are so Hypocritical."

"Aber du liebst mich" She smiled as he put it in.

(But you love me)


	2. Chapter 2: Helenski Finland

to me

(A/n: INsperation was Bad Girlfreind by theory of a dead man. And plus Tino needs a sexy one-shot lemon)

"Tino, Tule tänne. Minulla on jotain haluan antaa sinulle."( Tino, Come here I have something I want to give you) Brigid Lahti a woman with short red hair cool sultry green eyes and marvelous body that even The goddess Freya would sulk and envy herself, and beautiful porcelain skin that was much like silk when a man would touch, what made her feel as confident was that she represent Helenski, capital of Finland

"Olet näytti niin stressaantunut viime aikoina rakkauteni. Haluan vain lievittää joitakin ongelmia." She whispered seductive as she tied his wrist to his chair.

( You looked so stressed lately my love. I just want to help relieve some of your problems.)

Finland looked at his capital confused, and finally gulped as his brown eyes met her toxic green. "Onko todella tarpeen sitoa minua näin? Jos h-halusi, että ... Voisit olla jotain." He blushed as her graceful finger down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, teasing him.

("Is it really necessary to tie me like this? If h-you wanted that...You could have something.")

Brigid simply giggled and lean her face in to kiss his cheek then his neck, making him moan and whisperd in his ear. "Mutta vain niin houkuttelevaa Finny, kohtelet minua paljon mukavampi kuin Denny." He shuddered and hitched as he flustered at her boldness.

"Don't you want me Tino…. Cause I need you to give me a good manhandling. But I had to tie you down so you wouldn't run away and have Berwald protecting you while he could be doing this to Stockholm." Brigid through her shirt off and sunk to her knees, fingers running across his thighs, her eyes watching him much like a lioness enjoying her hunt.

"Please ... Älä kiusaa minua ..." His face was red which would have made her scarlet hair to shame.

( Please….Don't tease me…)

"But it's fun to tease you Tino. I love seeing your face twist with such lust…Such eagerness." She whispered as she fished removing his shirt bringing it down to her arms, her fingers running them across his lean body.

His brown eyes just watched her as she had her wicked way with him… why did he love this woman? She was very attractive yes, he was indeed a lucky man to have such a smart and beautiful woman, obedient to a extent, Or was it the fact he knew her when she was just a little girl, round face, with green curious eyes full of wonder. She was curious and lusted for knowledge and anything that obtained litature…She really fond of Greek ligature….Where her perversion came from….He would not know, He'd wondered if France had gotten to her but not likely.

"You shouldn't think so much Tino…. I am getting bored." She unzipped his zipper and breathed on his semi-erection, her fingers grazing it lightly. She saw how she shivered.

"Päästäkää minut ... Ja minä viihdyttää Brigid." He whispered as he as she kissed his thighs teasingly.

"No. I'll get what I want in a moment…But I want something to drink first." She grinned and pulled his member out from his pants, feeling the organ throbbing in her hand. She gave him an experimental stroke and he whimpered and bucked his hips up, trying to get more from here.

"Finland Brigid, vi går ud og drikker så sætte din skøre røv sex fetish på hold!" The door slammed open and surely the Dane both wanted to choke to death. (A/U: Come on, every body loves to choke a Dane)

(Finland Brigid, We're going out drinking so put your crazy ass sex fetish on hold!)

"…" Brigid looked at him confused. "Wouldn't that be my crazy sex fetish?" She asked him as she buttoned her shirt up, and adjusted her hair. And walked pasted Denmark. "So long as your buying Denny….But expect to get in my skirt. Love you Finland! Your paper work all filed out on the cabinet and can you take care of my little dog?" Brigid stepped out of the room, Denmark rolling his eyes annoyed and followed her .

"HEY…HEY…You forgot to untie me! Brigid! BRIGID!" He shouted and struggled against the binding the chair. Then he sighed and looked at the two little dogs ran past him. "Come on you two! Help me!" He yelled at the dogs.


End file.
